A Woman of the Town
by simon22cat
Summary: Haldir watches a Lady of the Night and becomes entangled with her life.
1. Default Chapter

A Woman of the Town

Author: simon22cat

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Drama

Pairing: No Pairings at this time

Warnings: Bandying about of the word 'Whore'

Summary: Haldir watches a lady of the night and becomes entangled in her life

Time: Before the events of The Lord of the Rings

Feed Back: Always welcomed

Disclaimer: All things from LoTR belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any other recognizable characters or situations are inspired by and belong to Victor Hugo. This is just for fun. No profit is made from this venture.

Beta: dragonfly123 (a big thanks for helping to keep my commas under control)

Chapter One

Easy Money

The woman was a whore, and a poor one at that. There was no mistake about it. The woman's tattered clothing hanging from her gaunt frame, combined with the perpetual hungry look was enough to drive away any potential customers, at least the more respectable ones. Haldir had been in this town for the last four nights, gathering information. As one of the few Elves in Lothlorien, who could or would speak the Westron tongue, he frequently ventured out seeking news or to keep an eye upon the enemy. In these dark times, the Elves rarely trusted anyone but their own kind; therefore it was necessary for these forays into the world of Man. He watched the woman try once again to attract a man to her bed for a few coins. Or not. He had seen her take men into a darkened alley and allow herself to be pressed up against a dirty wall, with her skirts pulled up over her waist and a man rutting between her thighs like a filthy animal.

"C'mon Captain, you can leave your shoes on. No need to make a change. You have a girl who will not refuse. Just a few pieces of silver for a time with me."

She shrank away as the man she accosted raised his fist in anger. Slinking back to the shadow, she shivered in the cold winter air, waiting for the next man that crossed her path. Watching as she pushed her lank, stringy hair from her face, Haldir wondered what had brought this woman to this place of grief. The concept of selling ones body for the pleasure of others was an idea foreign to the tall Elf. No matter what the circumstances were, one of the First Born would never sink so low; they would rather fade and die then to degrade themselves so.

He had been watching her these past nights, watching her sell her body for a few coins a night. He could see at one time she had been a pretty woman, her face was really not beautiful by the elven standard, but it was passable for one of Man. But not now, the shadowed planes of her face were too angled, bespeaking of too little food and of sickness. Her reddish-blonde hair was unkempt and raggedly cut, falling to just below her shoulders and it lacked from a recent washing, probably several judging by the state of it.

Haldir was brought out of his musings on this woman by the sound of a harsh hacking cough. He watched as she wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her filthy gown and followed small group of men a little ways down the street.

"Sirs. My lords, a few pieces of silver for a good time."

At the sound of her voice the men turned, recoiling at the pitiful sight before them.

"What did you say?" Asked one of the dark haired men.

This man had a cold cruel look about him, Haldir decided. Watching as the woman nervously wiped her hands on her dirty skirt, Haldir thought this fellow warranted watching. After pushing a piece of her unwashed hair behind her ear, she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering in the falling snow. She straightened her back, held her head high, and looked him in the eye.

"Do you want a good time? For a few coins we can go to the alley or some other place."

"With you? Filthy whore. Do you have any idea who I am? How dare you ask that of me."

"But still sir, would you not like to have a bit of fun?"

"I do not pay for my company."

Without a second thought to the woman, the group turned and continued on their way to the tavern. Their laughter could be heard as they traveled down the street.

"A few coins."

"You would probably catch something from that one Baldor."

"The alley. What a novel idea."

**__**

XXXXXXXX

The woman trailed behind the group at a distance. She followed them all the way to the tavern, walking back and forth in front of it. She pulled a flask from one of the pockets of her gown and was sipping from it. Haldir did not doubt that it was some sort of alcoholic beverage, for with each sip she grew unsteady on her feet. As she passed the grimy window she would mutter to herself. Even with his keen elvish hearing, Haldir was unable to make out the incoherent rambles of the drunken woman. The snow continued to fall as the night wore on.

She stopped her pacing when the door suddenly opened, harsh light spilling out into the lane. For a moment she was frozen in the blinding light coming from the building before she continued her path in front of the tavern. Unseen, Haldir watched, trying to figure out the woman's reasoning for the unending pacing.

Intent on her path through the snow, the woman did not see the dark haired man and his fellows exit the tavern. Visibly drunk, staggering and laughing, they came to a stop behind the woman, who had her back turned to them. Haldir tensed, waiting to see what the drunken louts would do. He did not have to wait long. The dark haired man reached down, scooped a handful of snow, and shoved it down the back of the woman's dress. With his companions shouting their support, he spun the woman and shoved another handful of snow down the front of her dress.

"There. You dirty thing. That should help cut the smell of a filthy whore." Laughing, he stepped back and raised one dark eyebrow, almost as if he was challenging the poor woman to do something about her predicament.

Hands raised, almost claw like, she struck out catching the man in the face. She raked her nails down his cheek, leaving a trail of red marks. Screeching at the top of her lungs, the woman attracted any passer-by that might have been out at that late hour. A small crowd had started to gather around the two of them, each one shouting words of encouragement to the young lord.

Baldor, taking a hold of her arm, pushed the woman off of him. Landing in a heap at his feet, the woman stared up at the man with hate in her eyes. Without a sound she launched to her feet, hands raised for another attack.

"What right do you have to ruin my only dress!"

"What right? I was just helping with your toiletries, Madame. You seem to have missed a few spots when you made ready this eve." Baldor mockingly replied as he sidestepped a slap from the woman.

This only infuriated the drunken woman more. For the third time she attacked him, spewing obscenities in the Rohirric language. Haldir raised an eyebrow, surprised that he had not thought of the woman being from Rohan, the reddish-blonde hair aside.

Tired of the woman's attempts to further cause him harm, Baldor raised an arm, striking the woman in the mouth. Tears sprung to her eyes as she touched the place where he had hit her. From where he stood, Haldir could see the blood seeping from the cut on her face. At that moment Haldir decided enough was enough and started to where the two combatants were squared off against each other. Before he could take a step towards them, a tall broad shouldered man had pushed his way through the gathering crowd, coming to a stop in front of Baldor. The town constable had arrived.

**__**

XXXXXXXX

Stapa had been a constable for almost twenty years, and he had seen the worst of mankind that was possible during that period. Like the increasing number of prostitutes that currently plagued his beloved town. It seemed every winter, women, finding themselves without a husband or family, took to the streets in a vain attempt for survival, for honest work was scarce in the town. Orcs made passage to the neighboring towns almost impossible, their number growing each year also. There were dark times on the horizon, and Stapa was determined to prevent the spread of it to his town. Even if it meant arresting a hapless woman.

"Quickly, tell the story. Who saw what, why, and where."

"Constable Stapa, I was crossing the street when this prostitute attacked me. You can see she left a mark." Baldor said as he pointed to his face.

"You may rest assure, Lord Baldor, that this woman will pay for her crime when you make a full report."

Until that moment the woman had been nearly silent, quietly sniffling as she touched her sore mouth.

"Crime? Crime? I was the one with snow shoved down her dress. What right does he have to ruin my only dress? I need it for my work!" She ended with a shriek, clutching at the lapels of the coat the constable wore.

Stapa curled his lip in disdain, before removing her hands from his person. Shoving, he knocked her to the ground. He stood over her as she started to cry in earnest. Stapa had long ago steeled his heart against tears of defeat. If this woman thought that by crying she would get out of this, then she had another thing coming.

"Silent woman! Cease your caterwauling this instant and tell me your name."

"Maeg...Maegden. My name is Maegden, sir." She answered as she unsteadily rose to her feet.

"Maegden, I hereby arrest you in the name of the law for prostitution and for attacking a Lord of the city. You will come with me to the jail where you shall be placed in a cell until the time comes forth for the hearing of your case."

"Jail? I can not go to jail! If I do my daughter is surely to die. How will I take care of her then?"

"I have heard such protestations every day for nearly twenty years. Save your breath. Save your tears. You should have been home taking care of your 'child' and not walking the streets. Then maybe you would not have this trouble," Stapa answered her as he pulled her down the street, towards the city jail.

Maegden, drunk, increased her wailing as she went towards the jail.

**__**

XXXXXXXX

Haldir stirred from the shadows that hid him from the crowd, the gray cloak he wore doing its best to hide his movements from the others. The woman...'No. Wait. She has a name,' he thought to himself, 'And it is Maegden.' The woman, Maegden , could be heard crying as she was dragged down the street to the jail. Haldir decided to follow and see if there was anything he could do to help with the plight of this unfortunate woman and her child. After telling his brother, Orophin, where he was going, Haldir followed Constable Stapa and his prisoner to the jail.


	2. At the End of the Day

A Woman of the Town

Author: simon22cat

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Drama

Pairing: No Pairings at this time

Warnings: Bandying about of the word 'Whore'

Summary: Haldir watches a lady of the night and becomes entangled in her life

Time: Before the events of The Lord of the Rings

Feed Back: Always welcomed

Disclaimer: All things from LoTR belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any other recognizable characters or situations are inspired by and belong to Victor Hugo. This is just for fun. No profit is made from this venture.

Beta: dragonfly123(a big thanks for wading through my NyQuil induced ramblings)

Chapter Two

At the End of the Day

Considering the noise that the woman, Maegden, had made on her way to the jailhouse, all was relatively quiet as Haldir approached the darkened building. He could hear a faint muffled sound coming from within the building. Stepping through the door, it took a moment for his eyes to become adjusted to the bright light that radiated from the room. Thick heavy curtains blocked the windows, effective not only in stopping sound or light from spilling out into the street, but it also prevented anyone from peering into the room, to see as Constable Stapa worked. The room was crowded with several others that had come in from the street. Lord Baldor and his cronies were on their way out of the door after making a report against the woman. Haldir stepped aside as they left, falling back to a darkened corner, unobserved by the others.

Maegden was cowering in the corner, shivering and damp from being out in the snow. Blood trickled from her mouth as she used the hem of her silk gown to wipe her red-rimmed teary eyes. She reeked of whatever alcoholic beverage she had been drinking. She continued to plead her case to the constable.

"What right did that man have to ruin my only good dress? I was doing nothing wrong. I am a good girl."

"Good girl? Madame you are a whore. You spread your legs for the pleasure of others."

"But that did not give him the right to ruin my dress."

"And that did not give you the right to attack a lord of the town. His family is very powerful in these parts."

"Power," Maegden hissed, "is nothing but an illusion. Power never put food on my table or saved my husband from death."

Tired of the woman's cheek, Stapa moved to strike her. Maegden flinched waiting for the blow that never came. The door opened, snow swirled on the floor as another man entered the room. Haldir raised an eyebrow, recognizing the mayor of the town.

"Constable Stapa! Is it your practice to hit women?" asked the mayor, shaking the snow from his clothing.

"My lord. This woman is a troublemaker and a whore."

"That still does not make it right Stapa."

Nodding his head in show of consideration for the office of the mayor, Stapa returned to his seat at the large desk in the center of the room.

Maegden raised her head at the sound of the newcomer's voice. Squinting her eyes, she recognized the mayor. In her current state of mind, she identified this man as the reason for her suffering. She had been working in his household before she was turned out into the street. The reason that her darling Diore might die.

"You." Maegden rushed towards the mayor. "Tis is your fault my daughter might die."

Her headlong rush was stopped by two of the deputies, each taking ahold of an arm and escorting her back to her corner.

"How is it my fault?" the puzzled mayor asked.

"I was working in your house when I was released from my duty. Working to send money for the care of my child. Then she became sick." At this point Maegden straightened and looked him in the eye. "The man and wife required more money for my Diore's care. Money I did not have." A harsh, hacking cough stopped her diatribe against the mayor.

As Maegden tried to regain her breath a light of recognition flitted across his face. He had thought the woman looked familiar.

"I know your face. You are the girl that my foreman told me he got rid of."

"Got rid of?" she snorted. "He threw me into the street."

Turning to the constable, the mayor told him to release the woman. A filling of guilt washed over him, thinking that trusting the running of his household to another had caused this poor woman grief.

"Give me the woman. I will take her."

"Sir, Mayor. I cannot, she has been sentenced to six months in jail for her crimes." Stapa stood up from his chair and walked around the desk. With a quick nod of his head, the deputies started to march Maegden to the cellblock.

"No! You cannot do this! What of my child?"

"Do you know how many times I have heard such a plea as that? Too many to count. The stories I have been told to reason their wrongdoing. You must think me mad to believe such a tale..."

At this point Haldir stepped from the shadows and spoke.

"I thought the race of Man had more tolerable laws."

The sight of a member of the First Born race quieted all the voices in the room as he continued to speak.

"I saw what happened. She was merely defending herself against the young lord. The hope of Arda rests with a race that does not protect their women against unwarranted attacks? Hope indeed."

Stapa was surprised to see an Elf, rarely did they leave their own borders. In these darker times fewer and fewer traveled abroad. Stapa had grown up with his grandfather's stories of Elves and their majestic grandeur. Of their arrogance and contempt for the race of Man. Stapa stiffened his shoulders before he addressed the tall Elf.

"Sir, what is your name? I have not seen you before."

"Haldir O Lorien. Marchwarden of Lothlorien, Captain of the Galadhrim. I have been to your town before. You have not seen me because I did not wish it."

Stapa could feel a pain developing over his eyebrow. The night had been long and now he had this to deal with. It never ended.

"Those are impressive titles Captain, but they hold no meaning here. The law of this town is no business of yours. I suggest you leave."

Before Haldir could reply to this little self-important man, the mayor spoke up.

"That might be true Constable but it is my business. This woman needs a healer not a jail."

"But Mayor she has been sentenced to..."

"Yes, I know, but as the town Mayor I have the right to revoke any sentences as I see fit."

Maegden perked up at hearing this, there might be a chance for her yet. Hope for Diore, her sweet innocent child. If she could only get out of this she might be able to make enough money for her poor child. Any thoughts of hate she might have had for the mayor fled as he argued for her freedom.

"Right?" questioned Constable Stapa.

"Check the township laws. Article 46, section 12, gives the elected Mayor the right to review any and all criminal cases. At his discretion the mayor may agree to or refuse the sentencing of the law. And I do so now. Set her free"

Haldir watched the conversation between the two men with interest, each one strong in their convictions, each believing they were right. He had little idea of how this tug-of-war would turn out but he was determined to find out. This woman had done no wrong and she needed the medical attention of a healer. Her cough had gotten worse while the mayor and constable argued, the wet snow shoved down her dress obliviously had not helped matters. There was a rattle that emitted from her chest that did not sound good and she looked ready to collapse.

Having heard 'Set her free', Maegden was edging her way towards the door, hoping to slip out unnoticed and escape to the street. She had almost made it when she was stopped by one of the hateful deputies. He dragged her back to the center of the room, coming to a stop in front of Stapa. She swayed unsteadily on her feet. Haldir stepped closer to her in case she required extra support. The two men continued to argue over the woman, neither one willing to bow to the others wishes. Haldir was about to speak up when Maegden's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed. Haldir caught her before she could hit the floor. Sweeping her into his arms he strode towards the door intent on taking her with him. He had reached the threshold of the doorway when the constable's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going with my prisoner?"

"She is no longer your prisoner. By the sound of it the mayor has invoked his right given to him by the law and has set this woman free. You are now holding her here against her will. We are leaving."

Stapa raised an eyebrow at the arrogance of this Elf as he stepped through the doorway and out into the night. What right did this creature have to come in here and dictate his job to him? And to take his prisoner with him! Stapa moved to follow the Elf when the mayor stopped him.

"Let it go Stapa. There is nothing more for you to do here. I have pardoned her and there is not anything you can do about it. If you continue along this path I will have you removed from office. It is also in my power to do so."

Without another word the mayor turned and followed the Eldar out into the snowy street.

****

XXXXXXXX

The Elf left no footprints in the snow, even burdened with the limp body of Maegden. The mayor had a hard time trying to find where he had gone. He spotted the Elf standing in a circle with more of his fellow Elves. Each one as tall as the next, all with long braided hair. They were speaking in their own tongue, the sound unfamiliar to him. Listening to the lilting language, the only words he could understand was the name 'Maegden'. The one named Haldir turned as he approached.

"Mayor."

"Marchwarden," bowing his head before he continued, "I give my thanks to you. I do not think the good Constable Stapa would have let her go."

Haldir looked down at the woman in his arms, the pale shadowed planes of her face had became more announced during the evening.

"My brothers and I are trying to find somewhere to take her. We are not familiar with the residents of this town. She needs a healer and fast."

"Follow me."

Turning, the Elf fired off something to his brothers in the a language that was not understandable to the mayor. Facing the mayor, Haldir followed him down the street.

They had gone two streets over before the mayor stopped at the darkened doorstep of an indescribable house. Knocking on the door, the mayor turned and looked at Haldir and the burden he carried. When there was no answer he knocked again. This time sound could be heard as whoever was inside made their way to the door.

"Eh, what do ya want at this time of night?" was heard from behind the closed door.

"Open up. We have a sick woman in need of care."

The door was wrenched opened and before them stood a toothless crone. The old woman eyed the intruders on her doorstep with suspicion.

"The mayor and an Elf darken my doorstep with a woman. Woman indeed. She is a woman of the town more like it."

"She is in need of care. Can you help?" Haldir asked the old healer.

"Bring her in. Bring her in. Let me see what I can do." The old woman motioned for Haldir to follow her up the steps and into the house. She had him take Maegden up the stairs to the second floor of the house. After he had placed her on the bed, the old woman shooed him out of the room.

"This is the healer for your town?" Haldir asked the mayor as he made his way back down the stairs.

"I know, not much to look at. The younger healer was killed recently and has yet to be replaced."

After that there was no more conversation until the older woman came down the stairs.

****

XXXXXXXX

She came back down the stairs, wiping her hands on a cloth hanging from her apron. Stopping in front of the two, she gravely spoke.

"The girl has a infection of the lungs. It has settled deeply on her I fear."

"Is there any hope for recovery?" one of them asked.

"It does not look good for her. She keeps calling for her child. If either one of you know where the child is you need to get her."

At the shake of the mayor's head, she continued, "Someone will need to stay with her tonight until I can get some help in here."

"I will stay. I need less rest then a Man does."

"Good, sir Elf. If you will follow me."

Haldir settled in for a long night, keeping watch over Maegden as she slept.


	3. Voices Soft as Thunder

A Woman of the Town

Author: simon22cat

Genre: Drama

Pairing: No Pairings at this time

Warnings: Bandying about of the word 'Whore'

Summary: Haldir watches a lady of the night and becomes entangled in her life

Time: Before the events of The Lord of the Rings

Feed Back: Always welcomed

Disclaimer: All things from LoTR belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. Any other recognizable characters or situations are inspired by and belong to Victor Hugo. This is just for fun. No profit is made from this venture.

Beta: dragonfly123 (a big thanks for helping to keep my commas under control)

Chapter Three

Voices Soft as Thunder

Haldir watched over the woman as she slept through the night, her fever-induced dreams did little to provide her with a restful slumber. Several times during the night Maegden had called out for the child that was not there. During the time Maegden slept peacefully, Haldir was able to contemplate his actions earlier that evening. It was unlike him to concern himself with the day to day life of mortals. To the Eldar the race of Man were like an ember in the flame, burning brightly before the light was extinguished forever. Time passed differently for the Elvish people than it did for Man. What were sixty or seventy years to one who would live until the end of time?

The disbelief on the faces of his brothers had asked the same question that Haldir asked himself. Why? What was it about a woman that sells herself for the pleasure of others that made him want to interfere with her life? Why her and not any of the others that were on the street?

The abuse that Maegden went through on the street was something that would have never happened in an Elvish community. The mere thought of striking a female sickened Haldir, even if she was an unfortunate 'woman of the town'. He could not fathom why it was so easy for men to degrade their women so. Selling one's self in the street should not be the only available option for a woman to survive.

"Diore. Diore, my sweet little girl. Come to me," Maegden murmured as she rolled over, one hand falling over the edge of the bed.

Haldir reached over and placed her arm back under the covers. "Quiet, hiril nin, all will be well."

Brushing her sweat soaked hair from her face, Haldir thought of the good Constable Stapa. He did not believe he was a wicked man, just one who was very strong in his convictions. In his long life Haldir had seen men who were so ridged in their beliefs that nothing could persuade them to think otherwise. Haldir believed Stapa was a man just like that.

Haldir saw that Stapa did not care that Maegden was simply woman trying to provide for her child or that she was ill. Stapa was so focused that the only thing he saw was someone attacking a Lord of the town and that someone was a fallen woman. Someone worthy of his contempt, not his pity. The sound of the door opening brought Haldir out of his musing on Maegden and Stapa as the old woman entered the room.

"How is our patient this morning?" The old woman asked as she walked to the bed. Placing a hand on Maegden's brow, she shook her head at the heat coming from the sleeping woman. "Not good, I think."

"Aye madam. Her slumber has been disturbed by her dreams. She has had very little rest."

"Ryd."

"Pardon me?"

"My name is Ryd."

Haldir nodded his head in respect to the old woman before answering her. "I am called Haldir."

"You one of them Elves from the Woods, aren't you?"

Again he answered by nodding his head.

"I've heard of you but I ain't never seen one before. You folks stay pretty much to yourselves."

"True. Very rarely do we travel beyond our borders these days."

"Hurmp," the old woman snorted before continuing, "Dark times are a coming. I can feel it in me bones."

A low moan coming from the bed interrupted any further conversation that might have been held between the two ancient beings.

"Diore. Where are you?"

Sitting on the bed beside her patient, Ryd pulled a vial from an apron pocket. Unstopping the cork, she asked Haldir to sit Maegden up.

"Here lassie, drink this. This will help with your fever."

Maegden struggled weakly against the foul taste of the potion, but Ryd was able to get her to drink most of the fever reducer. Harsh coughing wracked her fragile body as Haldir helped to settle her back against the pillows.

"Whatever you and that mayor are going to do to find her child, you had better make it quick."

****

XXXXXXXX

Haldir had left after the two village girls arrived to help Ryd with Maegden's care. The morning sun had cast a rosy glow over the snowy street as he searched for his brothers. He wanted them to return to Lorien and report their findings without him. Haldir had decided to stay and help Maegden in whatever way he could. Something about that poor woman touched him. The first priority was to find the child and then to help Maegden find a more honorable profession, one that would provide for her and the child. But right at this moment he needed to find his brothers.

"Haldir!"

Haldir turned at the sound of his name and was surprised to see the mayor. Dressed still in the clothing he wore the night before, the man looked as if he had not slept during the night.

"Mae govannen, Mayor."

"How is Maegden this morning?"

"Sleeping when I left. Have you found any sign of the child?"

"No, but I found where Maegden lives. If you would come with me maybe we can find something."

Unseen by the two, Constable Stapa watched from a distance as the tall Elf and the mayor moved down the street. Stapa did not trust that Elf, despite what grand titles he might hold. And the mayor stirred a memory of a man long ago who broke his parole and disappeared. Stapa had spent his first years as a law officer guarding the prison near Bree. At this prison there was a prisoner named Godlean, a small man but very strong, working off his sentence for thievery. He had smashed a window and stole a loaf of bread, all to feed his sister's children or so he claimed. The punishment for robbing a house was not that harsh, but when compounded with his numerous escape attempts the sentence far exceeded what had originally been given him. After he was paroled Godlean never reported in, instead he ran, never to be found. But surely the mayor is not this criminal Godlean, that man was probably long dead by now, done in by his wicked ways. Shaking his head at his foolishness, Stapa followed the two at a distance, making sure he stayed out of their sight.

****

XXXXXXXX

Haldir knew they were being followed. Constable Stapa had been trailing their every move since the mayor had crossed the street this morning. He followed them to the poor section of the town, always just out of sight. The bright morning sun did little to dispel the darkness of this section in the town. The shadowed alleyways and streets reeked of despair and hopelessness. Most of the buildings were falling in ruin, far beyond simply needing repair. A small dark haired girl of no more then four or five winters stood on the sagging porch of her home. Her tattered dress showed her dirty legs as she played with the broken remains of what had at one time been a doll. One small hand clutched the doll head to her chest as she watched the two strangers move through the street. Haldir gently smiled at the young girl but she turned and fled through the curtained doorway of her home. Haldir merely raised an eyebrow upon hearing the frightened cries of the child coming from within.

Haldir wrinkle his nose in distaste, the open drainage ditch flowing in the center of the street emitted a foul smell. Dirty children played in the filth, oblivious to their surroundings. The racket they were making did not rouse the drunk in the stockyard, who was no doubt sleeping off last night's meal. Haldir watched as the man mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over, tightening his grip on the pig he was sleeping with. A window opened above their heads and they had to move quickly to escape the rain of garbage that was dumped from the window.

"Why are conditions such as these allowed?"

"I am but one person. I do what I can to help the unfortunate but it is too much to do alone."

"The townspeople care naught but for themselves," Haldir simply stated.

"Yes, they only care for their own."

"Tis a sad day when one does not care for their fellow Man."

Dodging the muddy potholes, the Elf and the Man came to a stop in front of a rundown building. Wooden planks covered most of the windows, and several of the stairs had collapsed inwards, making for a dangerous path to the door. Treading lightly on the staircase, Haldir stepped over several gaping holes and reached for the handle. He looked over his shoulder to be certain that the mayor had reached the landing. The battered door gave a rusty groan as it was opened. Stepping through the doorway, they entered into a hallway that was dimly lit even at this time of day. Smells of unwashed humanity and cooked foods wafted through the corridor, the scent following them to the door at the end of the hall.

Stopping before the chipped and scarred door, Haldir was uncertain at what they would find waiting for them. Was the child there, left unattended for Valar knew how long? Or was there something more sinister waiting for them to open the door? Hand on the doorknob, Haldir paused, listening intently for any sound from within. Hearing nothing but silence coming from behind the door, he opened it and went in.

Dust motes danced through the sunlight streaming in from the dirty and smudged window. Most of the open surfaces of the small room were littered with trash and other refuse. A large brown rat stared at Haldir from one corner of the room, the long whiskers twitching at the intruder. The mayor picked a cup off of the counter and threw it at the rat. With a flick of his long tail, the rodent disappeared into the gloominess of his corner.

"Blah. Rats. I hate them." the mayor answered Haldir's unasked question.

"It appears that she does not have her child here with her."

The room was completely devoid of any signs that a child dwelled within its walls. The mayor, standing in the middle of the room let out an exasperated sigh, as he surveyed the room.

"I truly had hoped to find Diore here waiting for her mother to return," the mayor said as he ran a hand over his face.

"There must be some sign of her," Haldir answered as he strode across the room to a chest-of-drawers. Opening a drawer, he searched the contents found inside. Nothing. Drawer after drawer was opened, each one not producing any results. Haldir moved on, searching another section of the room.

Taking the lead from the tall Elf, the mayor began to search the rest of the room. Flipping back the soiled covers on the bed, he found nothing but a black bug skittering across the grimy sheets. Dropping to his hands and knees, he peered under the bed. His eyes widened as he saw something. There, pushed to a far corner, a book rested in the shadows.

"Haldir. Come help me move this bed. There is something under here."

Between the two of them they were able to move the heavy bed. Haldir picked up the slim book. It was bound in a dark green cloth, the cover stamped in gold. He drew a finger over the lettering... TO MAEGDEN, MY BELOVED DAUGHTER. A clue perhaps? Moving to the table, Haldir cleared off a space and sat down with slim book. With the mayor standing over his shoulder, he began to read.

****

XXXXXXXX

__

Today is my birthday and papa gave me this journal. He said...

Haldir flipped through the pages, skipping what was obviously written in a childish hand. The mayor was surprised that the girl was educated, very few females were given the opportunity to learn how to read or write.

"Maegden must have come from a noble family to be educated as such."

"Are your females not educated?" Haldir asked, disbelieving.

"Very few. Even if they were born into a noble family."

Haldir shook his head as he continued to read...

__

My husband has made the choice to leave Edoras. Theoden-King is slowly falling under the spell of Grima Wormtongue. Our home is no longer the place it once was. Ever since the death of the Queen, that slithering little snake has gained the ear of the King. My husband has gone to make his farewell to Theodred and Eomer. We do not know when, if ever, we will return. Maybe once the King is free of the influence of that worm, we will return. But that remains in the future. Today I discovered that I am with child and the very thought of a journey frightens me...

Skimming through the pages, Haldir read her expectations of traveling to a new city, of the early discoveries of pregnancy, of the uncertainty of the future. One entry caught his attention.

__

My child was born today. My sweet Diore. If only her father was here to see his child. He died on the journey to M--. His horse stumbled in a rabbit hole, throwing him to his death. We were just a day from our destination. I arrived alone, pregnant and grieving. The townspeople at first were kind, but after awhile they stopped believing that I had a husband. I am too tired and heartsick to return to Edoras, there is nothing left there for me to return to. My parents had succumbed long ago to sickness and age. My husband was an orphan. He was the only family I had left.

Haldir turned the tear stained pages, stopping at an entry that was dated several years later.

__

Today Diore turned three. Each day I see her father in her, whether in a glance or a gesture. I miss him so much. I wish at times we had never left Rohan. The only thing that keeps me going is my darling daughter. Times are hard here in this place. I have heard of a town four days journey from here. It is said that the work is plentiful and easy to find. I meet with a Ranger named Halbarad and he has agreed to escort me there next week. I am to met with him at the Kings Head Inn. Thankfully Diore is young enough that I will not have to explain too much about why we are leaving the only home she has known.

Haldir looked up as the mayor pulled a tattered bag from a closet.

"What are you doing?"

"I am packing some of Meagden's things. I figure she might want a few of her belongings."

Haldir nodded as he continued to read.

"A good idea."

__

The day was rainy when we met with the Ranger from the North. The proprietor of the Kings Head Inn and his wife seemed very nice. They warned me of the dangers of traveling with a small child and offered to take Diore and care for her as one of their own, for a small price. The Burhisittends' have two daughters themselves. Their girls looked happy and well fed. After much deliberation I decided to leave Diore with them. It will be easier. The journey to a new town will be difficult and then to find work and a place to live. I have agreed to send the Burhisttends' money each month and when the time comes they will send Diore to me. I hope I am doing the right thing.

The next few entries were sparse. She was busy with finding a means of supporting herself. Working for money was something she had yet to become adjusted to, for her father had been a nobleman of Rohan. After the death of her father, Grima had done everything in his power to destroy her family's House. Maegden had never understood what grudge the King's advisor held against her family. It was not long after the ruin of her House that Meagden's mother was placed in the burial mounds alongside her husband.

Things started to look brighter after she had found work in the mayor's house. Wages were good and it provided a place for her to live. Soon she would have enough money to send for Diore. The Burhisttends' were such good people for caring for another's child. Or so Maegden had thought. The innkeeper sent several letters reporting Diore's progress, on how much she was growing, and would Maegden send more money, for the darling child was growing so much that new clothing was needed.

Haldir raised an eyebrow as he continued to read.

__

I received a letter today. _My child is sick and needs a healer. I must send more money right away to pay for the healer. I do not know what to do. The wages I make at the mayor's house are good but with rent and the money I send to Master Burhisttends I have very little left over. I guess I can sell some of mamma's jewelry to help pay for the medication that Burhisttends says that Diore needs._

The more Haldir read of the good Master Burhisttends the less he cared for him. With a snap Haldir shut the journal and stood up. The room was empty, the mayor had long left. The morning sun had given way to afternoon snow as Haldir left the dilapidated building and went in search of his brothers.

****

XXXXXXXX

****

A/N:

The lack of a town name (M--) is deliberate, it is taken from something that was written over a hundred and fifty years ago.


End file.
